Una pequeña reflexión
by Mel Nav
Summary: Kagura recordaba las palabras de su madre, que en una ocasión le dijo que fuera feliz algún día con una familia unida; sin importar si ellos eran estúpidos o tontos. Una noche en la que el sueño la dejó y no lograba dormir, ella se encontró agradeciendo que aquel día Gintoki la hubiera arrollado con su motoneta.


Holis :D aquí estoy finalmente con otro fanfic XD estoy trabajando en varios ahora que he salido de vacaciones así que seguramente publico otro :0 este es más familiar XD sentí que tenía que hacerlo ya que la Yorozuya es mi trio favorito :') espero les guste.

-Los personajes de Gintama no me pertenecen.

-Las imágenes usadas no son de mi autoría.

-Spoilers del arco de Yoshiwara y algunas cosas del pasado de Kagura reveladas en el arco de Rakuyou.

* * *

 _Una pequeña reflexión antes de dormir nunca está de más, a menos que te quite el sueño_

Aquella era una noche bastante tranquila a comparación de otras, aunque mucho más fría de lo usual. El cambio de estaciones se hacía presente con la fuerte lluvia que repiqueteaba contra el techo y ventanas de la Yorozuya. Quizás fue ese hecho el causante del mal sueño que una joven de cabello bermellón estaba teniendo. En medio de gruñidos y movimientos bruscos, ella luchaba internamente contra algunos amargos recuerdos de su pasado.

 _Se encontraba parada en medio de la escena donde fue el reencuentro con su hermano Kamui en Yoshiwara. Luego de tantos años lo veía y de su garganta no salía ni un sonido debido a la sorpresa y dolor que le causaba el tenerlo frente a ella._

 _Un nudo se formó en su garganta al escucharlo decir con una mirada distante: "Ya te lo dije una vez, no estoy interesado en los débiles", antes de irse caminando hacia la penumbra. Kagura intentó entonces seguirlo, corrió tras esa espalda familiar y a la vez desconocida, pero mientras lo hacía sentía como su cuerpo se hacía más ligero._

 _Cuando vio a sus manos estas se volvían pequeñas. Pronto era una niña de nuevo y frente a ella no estaba Kamui, sino su padre Umibouzu. Era ese momento en donde él partía nuevamente para continuar viajando y ya no regresar por meses. Intentó otra vez perseguirlo, aunque sentía como cada vez se volvía más pequeña, hasta que dejó de correr._

 _Aquel entorno era su casa en Rakuyou y ese era un recuerdo de cuando su querida madre falleció. Unas lágrimas empezaron a fluir por el rostro de Kagura y el sonido de fondo eran esas ya conocidas gotas de lluvia._

 _"—Kagura, teniéndote a ti nuestra familia estará bien. Si algún día formas tu propia familia, espero que esté unida. Aunque sean estúpidos o bobos, que estén juntos en los buenos momentos y en los tiempos difíciles. Que estén a tu lado... Encuentra a gente así..."_

Abrió los ojos, siendo la última imagen en su memoria la cálida sonrisa de su madre antes de morir.

Kagura se quedó ahí unos segundos hasta que sintió una presión en su pecho, por lo que se dio vuelta para intentar volverse a dormir, sin embargo supo un segundo después de cerrar sus ojos que el insomnio había llegado para arruinarle los planes.

Bufó molesta por el frío que se calaba en sus huesos y no tardó mucho en girarse de nuevo, esta vez para ver el techo de su habitación-armario. Sus pensamientos fueron hasta su sueño. Hacía tiempo que no le sucedía algo similar, aunque esta vez había sido diferente. Seguramente era por lo sucedido en Yoshiwara hace poco.

La imagen de ella corriendo sola tras su familia le causó algo de tristeza, incluso si sabía que todo esto estaba en el pasado. No obstante, a sus oídos llegó un sonoro estornudo que la trajo de regreso a la realidad. Sonrió al reconocer la voz de Gintoki desde su cuarto, al parecer el frío también le había pegado con fuerza a él.

De repente, el solo saber que estaba ahí, que estaban en la Yorozuya, logró calmar su corazón.

Aunque tuvo una infancia dura, sabía que todos siempre pasaban por buenos y malos momentos tal y como ella lo hizo. Era cuestión de aceptar felicidad y sufrimiento por igual, para poder seguir adelante y volverse más fuerte. Eso era lo que las personas peculiares de la Tierra le enseñaron.

Era cierto, su hermano Kamui había dejado a su familia atrás, mas ella sabía que aún pensaba en ellos y confiaba en que algún día volvería a ser como antes. Kagura lucharía por ello y estaba segura de que las personas que estaban junto a ella ahora también lo harían.

Otro estornudo, aunque para ella sonó más como un llamado. Con una pequeña sonrisa salió del armario y caminó -casi corrió- por el helado suelo de madera junto a su futón hasta donde estaba su flojo jefe.

La puerta se deslizó con tanta fuerza que causó un sobresalto de Gin, quien justo había sacado otra manta para abrigarse.

—¿Qué te sucede niña? Casi me matas de un infarto —la regaño en tono bajo, puesto que las paredes eran delgadas y no quería hacer alboroto cuando todos aún estaban durmiendo.

—Gin-chan, no puedo dormir —le dijo acomodando su futón al lado del de él, sin preguntar siquiera.

—Ugh, ¿de nuevo con tu insomnio? —preguntó el samurái con tono cansado, antes de suspirar—. Esta maldita noche hace un frío horrible, ya lo veía venir. Solo no te muevas mucho o te boto.

—Yo que tú no lo intentaría, no puedo medir mi fuerza dormida —le dijo la pelirroja divertida viendo cómo él entraba en su futón y se acomodaba para descansar.

Lo escuchó gruñir mientras le daba la espalda, lo que le causó unas pequeñas risas. Sin embargo, luego de unos minutos todavía no sentía llegar el sueño.

—Gin-chan ¿estás dormido?

—... sí.

—Yo aún no. Me estoy congelando y tu futón parece más cálido y cómodo, cambiemos.

—¡Siempre dices lo mismo y al final no funciona! Ven acércate, solo te voy a prestar un lado de la manta.

La ojiazul hizo eso con una sonrisa que extrañó al peliplateado. De alguna forma Kagura se veía de mejor humor que las otras veces en las que lo había despertado cuando no podía dormir.

—¿Qué tienes? Luces tan feliz que me empiezas a asustar.

—¿Feliz? ¿De qué hablas Gin-chan? ¿La edad ya afecta tu vista?

—¡¿Qué dijiste mocosa?! ¡Yo estoy en mi veintena, no hay razón para que me fallen los ojos! —las risas burlonas de la menor hicieron que frunciera el ceño, sin embargo después notó que en su mirada había algo diferente, un tipo de brillo especial—. Solo duérmete de una vez, mañana hay trabajo y ni creas que te vas a salvar —respondió suspirando y dándole una palmadita en la cabeza, a lo que ella asintió.

El calor por fin la alcanzaba y además sentía que su pecho se llenaba de un sentimiento cálido al pensar en lo que le esperaría el día de mañana. Pronto sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y no se negó a caer dormida nuevamente, esta vez confiada de que ya no tendría ningún mal sueño. Todavía con una sonrisa, susurró en voz baja:

—Gracias...

Gintoki, quien aún estaba despierto, no pudo evitar sonreír al oírla.

—¿De qué estas agradeciendo, tonta? —preguntó cerrando los ojos y pudiendo escuchar ya unos suaves ronquidos desde el lado de Kagura.

A la mañana siguiente fue la voz de Shinpachi la que la despertó. El joven, como todas las mañanas, llegó temprano anunciando que era hora de levantarse. Cuando la ojiazul vio el futón a su costado, su jefe ya se había parado y se dirigía al encuentro con su compañero.

—Que ruidoso eres, aún son las ocho.

—¡Ya van a ser las nueve y hoy tenemos cosas que hacer!

La bermellón fue hacia ellos escuchando la animada discusión. Sadaharu se le acercó cuando entró a la sala y la saludó con un ladrido que fue respondido con una sonrisa mientras lo acariciaba. Su vista fue al par que aún seguía con lo suyo y su sonrisa se amplió.

"Mami... he encontrado a un gran estúpido y a un gran bobo... a los Yorozuya. Si ellos están a mi lado, yo estaré bien." Pensó caminando y sintiendo que, incluso si fue por medio de un accidente, nunca se arrepentiría de haberlos conocido.


End file.
